The Ring Prophesy
by VampMutant
Summary: This is a girl's journey to find where she belongs and along the way she find a family she never dreamed of. She also find the love of a man that she never thought would come.
1. The Ring Prophesy

I do not own any of the following:

Buffy the Vampire Slayer-A.U. Post Season 7-Joss Whedon

Lord of the Rings-Post Return of the King-J.R.R. Tolkien

Harry Potter-A.U. Post Deathly Hollows-J.K. Rowling

Star Wars-Post Dark Nest Trilogy-George Lucas

The Jonas Brothers

Star Trek-Post Nemesis-Gene Roddenberry

Angel-A.U. Post Season 5-Joss Whedon

X-Men-Stan Lee


	2. Couples

Couples in the present:

Elizabeth/Harry

Ron/Hermione

Dawn/Draco

Buffy/Angel

Ginny/Joe

Danielle/Kevin

Asyr/Nick

Mara/Luke

Leia/Han

Nymphadora/Remus

Willow/Amanda

Tara/Charlie

Faith/Kyp

Sally/Christopher

Jeannine/Larry

Couples from the Past:

Lily/James

Hope/Sirius

Mara/Remus

Sally/Giles

Joyce/Larry

Joyce/Hank

Sally/Larry


	3. Chapter 1

It was May Fifth when it all started. I was celebrating my 23rd birthday with my friends, the Jonas Brothers. My dad had gotten a package in the mail from his sister, my aunt. It had many pictures from when I was a baby. One of which had a man with light brown hair holding me. In addition, people that I did not recognize surrounded us. One of the guys had messy black hair and was wearing glasses, with his arm around a pregnant redheaded woman's shoulders. Another guy also had black hair, but it was long and he had his hands full with a dark-haired girl. The other woman in the picture was standing next to those two while holding hand with a boy who looked to be the older brother of the young girl.

"Dad!!!" I cried.

He came over and said, "What's wrong?"

"Who's this guy holding me?" I asked.

Suddenly, my best celebrity friend came over and said, "What guy?"

"This guy, Nick. Dad, who is he?"

Dad proceeded to tell me that the guy holding me in the picture was my mother's half-brother, Remus Lupin. Dad also told me that Remus was British.

"Wow! Nick, we know that guy! He's friends with Ginny's parents." Joe had come over at that point. "Man, he looks a lot different. Way happier."

"I need to meet him!" I said.

Kevin mentioned that the Jonas Brothers and I had to go to England to meet up with the Jedi that were training Kevin, Nick, and I. Therefore, we decided that we would fly to England the next day because it was my birthday and we were going to par-tay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next time:

Our gang gets to London and meets up with the Jedi and the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry and Elizabeth meet and it's very interesting how they react to each other.

"Is he your hot, dark-haired lover?" "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Must……gouge……out……brain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 2

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

Welcome to Heathrow airport what Xander likes to call the "Home of the tweed". We went running around the corner at full speed, almost barreling over my Godfather, Luke Skywalker, and his wife, Mara Jade-Skywalker.

"Hey! Slow down. Jedi don't run in buildings, Nick." Uncle Luke said.

"Sorry, Master Skywalker. We thought that we were going to be late for the meeting. What is this Order anyways? Moreover, how are the Jedi supposed to help them?" Nick said as we stopped.

"Hi, Uncle Luke, It's good to see you today. The flight was great even though we were delayed." I gave Uncle Luke a hug, "We're just so anxious to help these people and continue with our training.

Uncle Luke smiled at me as we went to baggage claim.

_*Do you think we are going to work with Tionne again, Elizabeth?*_ Kevin asked me through our special mind link. _*She is the only one who has the same powers as us in the Jedi ranks.*_

_*I know she does, but let us not ask right away. Joe might feel unimportant.* _I said, _*Let us wait until we move in our rooms at this Order's headquarters.*_

_*Okay.*_

It was an uneventful trip to the Order's headquarters and when we got there, an old man who reminded me of Gandalf met us. He gave us a rough piece of paper that said, "The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"What are we supposed to do with this, sir?" Nick asked the old man.

"Memorize what is written on the parchment and all shall be revealed to you." He replied.

We did as he asked and before you knew it, but a townhouse seemed to appear out of nowhere. The old man bid us to enter the house and told us to leave our luggage in the foyer, because someone would take care of it while we were in the meeting.

We went into the dining room for the meeting when a greasy-haired man came over to us and asked in a snide voice, "Who is this _child_,Skywalker?"

"This is Elizabeth Kuhn; she is Remus' niece and would like to meet him if you don't mind Severus!" Mara interjected.

"Have it your way, Jade! HEY, LUPIN YOUR NIECE IS HERE IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER BEFORE SHE RUNS LIKE HER MOTHER DID YOU BETTER GET UP HERE!"

"What is it, Severus?" A tired voice called out, "We were just about to start the meeting. Oh, hello Luke and Mara, I see you brought the Jonas Brothers and who are you, Miss?"

It was he, the man in the picture. I went weak in the knees and had to sit down.

"I am Elizabeth Kuhn and according to my dad you are my mom's half-brother, Remus Lupin." I answered in a very shaky voice.

Remus comes over to me and pulls me into the biggest hug I have ever received in all my life.

"I never thought I would see you again. After James and Lily died, your mother told me never to come around your family again. However, your father and I kept in touch and I know everything that happened in your lives," he said with tears in his eyes, "I hope that you are staying here in London for a while because I would love to get to know you personally."

"I would love to," I said, "My dad already knows that I planned on staying here, but I was not sure where I was actually going to stay."

We went from the foyer to the dining room for the meeting and I asked my uncle about what that man named Severus said about my mom.

"When Voldemort started coming into power, your mother got really scared and she never came to England again. She was a very proud individual and she did not want to be a part of this world because she was afraid of what could have happened to you, but she did let us come and visit you when you were born," he explained, "But that is a story for another time."

Still to come:

Harry and Elizabeth meet and it's very interesting how they react to each other.

"Is he your hot, dark-haired lover?" "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Must……gouge……out……brain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 3

**The old man who met us spoke, "I would like to welcome everyone from the Jedi Order to this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. I would like everybody here to state their names and special abilities around the table. I will start, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a wizard."**

"**I am Minerva McGonagall and I am a witch."**

"**Remus Lupin, I am a wizard and I am also a werewolf.**

"**Um…I'm Elizabeth Kuhn…..um…..I am…..um…..a force-sensitive telepath…um…I guess that I am also a witch…I mean I can…..um…do elfin magic and…um…Wicca…and…um…..I am Remus' niece as well."**

"**Hi, I'm Kevin Jonas and I, too, am a force-sensitive telepath."**

"**Joe Jonas and I don't have any powers, but I happen to be dating a hot redhead who does though."**

"**Ginny Weasley, I am a witch and I'm dating the goof-ball to my right."**

"**Ron Weasley and I am a wizard."**

"**Hermione Granger and I am a witch."**

"**I am Luke Skywalker and I am the Grand Jedi Master of the Jedi Order."**

"**Mara Jade-Skywalker and I am a Jedi Master."**

"**I am Jacen Solo and I am a Jedi Master, but I used to be a Sith Lord and now I am reformed."**

"**Nick Jonas is my name and training to be a Jedi is my game."**

"**My name is Sirius Black and I am a wizard."**

"**Draco Malfoy and I am a wizard."**

"**I'm Dawn Summers and I'm the Key."**

"**And, I am Harry Potter; the Boy Who Lived."**

"**Severus Snape the Potions Master at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"**My name is Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur. We are part of the Wizarding World.**

"**Now that we are all introduced, I have some news regarding the trip I took to Middle Earth. My old mentor, Gandalf, has found a prophesy pertaining to the Princess of Gondor. I wish it to be known that Voldemort has heard about this prophesy and that is why I have asked the Jedi to help."**

"**Which Princess is it?" I asked, "There are two of them."**

"**There are two Princesses of Gondor? I only know of the one named Silmarwen Elensar." Dumbledore said.**

"**That one is me," I stated, "The other Princess is my sister, Amantha. Sorry but, she does not have an elfish name."**

"**What is this prophesy, Professor?" Uncle Remus asked, "How does it concern my niece?"**

"**I am sorry Remus but, I don't have all the information. However, as we speak, the Jedi at Isengard are researching that prophesy about the Princess."**

"**There are Jedi in Middle Earth?" Uncle Luke asked**

"**Yes, there are Jedi in Middle Earth. They are located at Isengard. They are men who have received a second chance at life." Dumbledore explained.**

**The meeting continued on discussing stuff pertaining to the Death Eater attacks and then finally it was over. Mrs. Weasley started making dinner as the rest of us talked and got to know each other. I was looking around and I noticed Uncle Remus talking to Sirius. I was thinking about going over to them to ask Sirius where our rooms were but I felt Harry's eyes on me. He came over and sat down next to me.**

"**I'm Harry," he said, "And you are Elizabeth. What do you think of this place?"**

"**To be honest, the Millennium Falcon looks like it is in better shape." I told him.**

"**I agree that the house is pretty dilapidated but, it is still my home. So, Remus is your uncle?" he asked.**

"**Yeah," I said, "I only found out about our relation to each other yesterday but, he seems really nice and it looks like he still loves me even though he has not seen me in almost 22 years."**

"**I know how he feels about you because I found some pictures of when I was a baby and you were in them. He told me that the pictures were taken in Medford, Oregon and that you were the little girl that he was holding in all of them."**

"**Do you know who the twins in the pictures were?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, they are my cousins. They are named Faith and Zekk Black."**

"**Oh, I know Zekk but, who is Faith?"**

"**She is the other original Slayer and in case you did not know….."**

"**She's dating Kyp." I interrupted. **

"**Yep, "he continued, "It's pretty scary at times but, I know that they genuinely care about each other."**

"**Harry, are you giving away all our family secrets?" Sirius came over and sat down with us.**

"**No, I am not." Harry replied.**

"**Um…Sirius," I asked, "What is the nature of your relationship with my uncle?"**

"**We're just friends, Elizabeth." Remus came over when Sirius said that.**

"**Can I ask you something Remus? Is he your hot, dark-haired lover?" Joe asked innocently.**

"**Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Must…gouge…out…brain!"**

**Everyone looked over at us as Sirius had a petrified face as Uncle Remus answered the question in a negative fashion.**

**A look into the not too distant future:**

"**Can I kiss you?"**

**Oh no, not my eyes, not my eyes!**


End file.
